villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Louie (2016)
Note: This article is about the incarnation of King Louie from the 2016 movie. The mainstream version can be found here: King Louie (Animated). King Louie (simply known as Louie) is the secondary antagonist in the 2016 live action Disney film, The Jungle Book, a remake of the 1967 animated classic. He is a humongous Gigantopithecus who wants Mowgli, being a "Man cub", to get for him the "Red Flower", (the jungle inhabitant's name for fire), so he can grow as powerful as man and rule the jungle. He was voiced by the Academy Award winning actor, Christopher Walken, who also played Max Zorin, Maximillian Shreck, Cornelius Hatcher, The Headless Horseman, Colonel Cutter, Gabriel, Frank White, Sal Maggio, Vincenzo Coccotti, and Captain Hook (in the 2014 musical Peter Pan Live!). Biography King Louie first appears in his temple when several of his followers kidnapped Mowgli and brought him over. After a brief introduction, Louie offers Mowgli protection from the evil tiger named Shere Khan, and in return, he expects Mowgli to be his minion and build the red flower from fire, as part of a plan to take over the jungle. However, Mowgli doesn't know how to make fire, and Louie, who realizes that due to his protests, refuses to let Mowgli leave. Mowgli is saved by the arrival of Baloo who distracts the monkeys so that Mowgli can sneak away from Louie. Annoyed that Baloo entered his temple without his permission, Louie orders his monkeys to seize the bear and throw him off the cliffs. At that moment, he is alerted to Mowgli's attempt to flee by one of his monkeys who sounded the alarm. Together with Bagheera and Baloo, Mowgli manages to get to the inner courtyard of the temple which forces Louie to get up himself to prevent his captive from escaping. While Baloo and Bagheera fend of the hordes of Louie's monkeys, Louie himself climbs after Mowgli who has fled into another part of the temple. Louie later corners Mowgli, informing him that Shere Khan has killed Akela, and offers to spare him if he stays and serves him and his plans. However, Mowgli refuses and tries together with Baloo and Bagheera to escape once again. Louie chases Mowgli though the temple, but in his effort to catch him he smashes the pillars holding up the roof of this temple-part. While Mowgli escapes by jumping through a slit in the wall, Louie seals his fate when he tries breaking through the solid wall, bringing down the entire roof right on top of himself, completely burring Louie underneath in rubble. The monkeys immediately rush over to his aid and start digging in hopes of getting him out and while they do so, Mowgli and his friends escape the ancient ruins. It is unknown whether if King Louie was either killed or if he was badly injured after being crushed by the fallen temple. During the credits, however, he is shown popping out of the rubble and starts his song again while the monkeys start working on restoring the temple. As Louie sings, he accidentally knocks down some more pillars that his minion monkeys just finishes rebuilding. Personality This incarnation of King Louie is much more sinister, villainous, and destructive than his cartoon counterpart. He initially presents himself as kind, suave, polite, charming, and delightful, but it is soon revealed that he is actually impatient, menacing, ferocious, belligerent, aggressive, and spiteful within moments, especially when things don't go his way. Louie can also be quick to violence, as shown when he orders the monkeys to throw Baloo off a cliff, as well as cruel - such as when he somewhat tauntingly reveals to Mowgli that Shere Khan killed Akela. Quotes Gallery LouieMeetsMowgli.png|Mowgli brought before Louie. LouieMowgli.png|Louie speaking to Mowgli. CYVkF8mVAAAVrcB.jpg|King Louie ordering the monkeys to seize Baloo. Videothumbnail_thejunglebook2016_disney_bf00ea34.jpeg|Louie turning aggressive. King Louie's Villainous Breakdown.jpg|Louie's Breakdown. LouieLeavesTemple.png|Louie pursuing Mowgli throughout the temple. LouieSmashed.png|Louie supposedly meeting his death as the temple crumbles on him. louie-walken.jpg|Christopher Walken with King Louie Videos "King Louie" Clip - Disney's The Jungle Book Christopher Walken - I Wan'na Be Like You (2016) (From "The Jungle Book" (Audio Only)) Trivia *Because orangutans in real-life are not native to India, the decision was made to make King Louie a Gigantopithecus — even though the species has been extinct for at least 100,000 years or more. *Unlike the original King Louie from the 1967 film, this iteration sings a slightly darker version of the classic song, "I Wanna Be Like You". *His defeat is similar to the Hydra's death: having been buried under rubble. *When in his lair, Mowgli summons Louie by ringing a cowbell, this is an obvious reference to Christopher Walken's famous cowbell short on SNL, in which he says the famous line "I got a fever, and the only prescription is more cowbell.". Navigation pl:Król Louie (2016) Category:Tyrants Category:Animals Category:Deal Makers Category:Power Hungry Category:The Jungle Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Liars Category:Greedy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Mongers Category:Giant Category:Fighter Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Disciplinarians Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Egotist Category:Brutes Category:Obsessed Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Leader Category:Delusional Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Wealthy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Monarchs Category:Lawful Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Amoral Category:Hypocrites Category:Thugs Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Oppressors Category:Barbarian Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:Fascists Category:Enigmatic Category:Supremacists Category:Humanoid Category:Elitist Category:Parody/Homage Category:Arrogant Category:Inconclusive